Corner of Desires
by chippo843
Summary: Collection of short stories. Chapter 19 - Alarm & Fruitful & Weak - Chapter 22 - Announcement
1. Introduction

**Introduction**

This will be multiple one-shot, two-shot, or three-shot stories from my own desires.

With the collaboration of PigeonWife, it may be a faster update... Maybe. It'll all just depend really.


	2. Hard-Boiled of Happiness

**-Hard-Boiled Egg of Happiness-**

Gray was in a bad mood. Obviously, it was something related to the fire mage because of the constant glares directed towards the dragonslayer's direction. Natsu sighed, trying to calm him down.

"What did I do?" He groans, feeling the glare intensify.

"You should know," Gray said, gritting his teeth.

It was early morning, and Gray was cooking their breakfast, already in a foul mood. Without really knowing the reason as to what had caused this, Natsu didn't know what to do as he stood by the kitchen wall.

"But I don't," he answers in an exasperated tone.

That Irked Gray further, making him grab an egg from the nearby cart, and turning to throw it at Natsu. The latter simply caught it, and boiled it with his magic. Moving near the garbage can as he began to peel the shell of the now hard-boiled egg.

Gray huffed, turning his attention back to the food he's cooking, shoulders hunched slightly as he sulked. Natsu sighs again and began to shove the peeled egg into his mouth, "Honestly Gray, I seriously don't know what you _think_ I should know." Inwardly surprised with himself as he played the role of the rational and calm one between the two of them.

Gray didn't turn around, but he still answered, albeit in much quieter voice, "You're... I know you're cheating on me."

Thanks to Natsu's excellent hearing, he had no problem understanding the mumbled accusation, a baffled expression adorning his face as he exclaimed, "WHAT?! What in the world made you think that?!"

Gray turned to face him this time, eyebrows furrowed in anger, hurt apparent in his eyes. "Oh don't play dumb with me. I've seen the way you act around Lucy and Lisanna. You're always blushing and stuttering! Like a teenage girl beside her crush!."

At that, it clicked to Natsu, lips stretched into a smug smirk on his face.

"You're not just a two-timer, you're, you're a three-timer!" Gray continued on his rant. Not noticing that Natsu was prowling towards him as he continued to voice the little accusations in his head that had caused so much pain and anger over the past few days.

It wasn't until Natsu wrapped his arms around him that he stopped to look at the male in the face.

"... You-"

"Me," the dragonslayer leaned down to plant a kiss on the ice mage's forehead.

"... Why are you smiling?" Gray asked when he calmed in Natsu's embrace.

Natsu smiled even wider, "Because you're jealous."

"!" Gray's face reddening from embarrassment. "So what?"

Chuckling, Natsu proceed to place another chaste kiss, this time on the cheeks. "It's true that I'm hanging out with them a lot, but it's not what you think."

Gray shot him a look that seemed to say, 'Yeah, right,' at Natsu's explanation.

The fire mage sighed heavily, "I didn't think that it would turn out like this. I should've done it sooner."

"What is it? Spill it out!" Gray was getting impatient.

"Alright, alright," letting Gray go, Natsu kneeled down, and took his lover's hand into his.

Hands rummaged through the pockets of baggy and slightly charred shorts, taking out a small box. Opening to reveal two nearly identical silver rings; one with an amethyst and the other with a sapphire embedded into the band.

"I was asking them for advice on how to propose to you properly. The blushing and stuttering you saw was just them taking pleasure in teasing me about it! I haven't quite worked out a complete plan yet, but since you are having doubts about my feelings for you, I don't want us to have a fight about this and possibly break up from it, not when we've come so far..."

Gray's eyes were wide as saucers, heart thumping loudly in his chest as heat coursed all over his body. He was rendered speechless.

"Will you marry me, Gray? I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side."

Though Gray didn't—couldn't respond for his whole being froze, Natsu still understood. Letting out a laugh as he stood up, reaching behind Gray to turn off the stove, and planting a quick kiss on the lips. Causing Gray to come out of his stupor.

"You'll burn our breakfast you know, and I'm supposed to be the one doing that."

"... Natsu."

Smiling all the while, "Is that a yes?"

Unable to find his voice, Gray answers it with a nod. Natsu slipped the ring around the bluenette's ring finger, and did the same on his own.

Gray stared at it in amazement, it took his breath away. So much that, out of character of him, he smashed his lips on Natsu's. The latter didn't respond at first from the unexpected action, but returned it with just as much vigor as his arms encircled around Gray's waist to pull him closer.

At that moment, all was right in the world. Gray forgot all his unfounded anger and was enveloped in pure happiness.

"This was right, this _felt_ right," Gray muttered, snuggling into the embrace. He really should let go now for they had to go to the guild later. But ah, forget it, they still have a whole life together ahead of them.

* * *

Ok, it all started with Gray throwing food at Natsu, and latter cooking it with his magic and eating it. Hence, the hard-boiled egg. However, as you can see, it went more than that because it came to the problem of, 'Why was Gray mad in the first place?' and it ended up with this...

Also, sorry for not updating the other stories, but either I'm stuck, too lazy to do detail, or is not prepared to continue them because of my wish to get better at writing. I'll need to re-edit them once more for a better flow, and will post the next chapter when I do so. So, once again, thanks for your patience, follows, reviews, likes, views, and etc. They all make me very happy and continue to encourage me to write stories.

Last rant: So many times have I been betrayed by people writing "NatsuxGray" assuming that Natsu tops. I mean, there's already "Graysu" so I don't understand why people do this to me. I'm not sure what to really call an actual Natsu/Gray fic, so I'm just going to start calling it Natray for an equal side to both names. (＾v＾)

Like Graysu, it doesn't work the other way. Natsuay? Sounds wrong and hard to pronounce and easy to forget. Natsuray? Sounds like a shampoo, like Naturelle.

So yeah, Natray for me. Sounds like a cool name for a person... Like Nightray... Sorry, I'll stop now. (- w - ")

That would be all.

[PigeonWife helped with the editing, and thought of the title.]

**Suggestions and comments are welcome~ =^w^=**


	3. Morning Ritual

**-Morning Ritual-**

(Ver. 1)

"Gaaah! I'm going to be late!" Natsu screamed as he ran down the stairs. Making him trip and fall down onto the floor.

He groaned in pain, and was met with laughter from the other mage.

"You look stupid, fire brain," Gray states, wearing only an apron and currently cooking their meal.

"Shut up... You would too if Erza was going to be onto you," he says, standing up and stretching his limbs. He was used to the man's stripping habit, and it would be a lie if he say that he doesn't enjoy it.

"Probably," the ice maker answers, throwing a slice of bread and 2 eggs at him.

"Oh! Thanks! Breakfast to go," the fire mage exclaims, and began running to the door.

Gray followed up to see him off. Though abruptly, Natsu stops in front of the door, making Gray bump into him.

"Wha? What did you stop all of a sudden?"

Natsu turned around, grinning, "I almost forgot." Planting a quick kiss on the other's lips.

Opening the door, he says, "Love the naked apron look by the way," and then turned to sprint.

"Gaah! I'm going to be late!" Natsu screams, using his magic to cook his food, and began eating it on the way.

Gray on the other hand, was stunned for a couple of moments, before letting out a small laugh. 'Maybe I should reward him for that compliment,' closing the door and resumes to his interrupted cooking.

* * *

(Ver. 2)

Upon waking up, the fire dragon slayer trudged his way downstairs.

"Morning," Natsu greeted groggily.

"Morning," the ice maker greeted back, wearing an apron and his boxer shorts, throwing a slice of bread and 2 eggs at him.

Natsu caught and toasted the bread with one hand, the other expertly breaking the eggs. He heated the air around them and by the time they landed on the piece of toast, the eggs were cooked, their yolks firm and pale yellow in colour.

Gray returned to cooking his own breakfast, as well as their lunches for later. Meanwhile, Natsu just continued to crunch away at the toast, staring openly at the other's behind. It wasn't long until he finished and dragged himself over to Gray, pulling him into a hug from behind.

"Cute apron," he muttered, nuzzling his face into the other's shoulder.

"... I'm not doubling your share of food, you know."

Natsu lets out a small laugh, "Can't you take it as just a compliment? I don't _always_ flatter you expecting something in return."

Gray scoffed, "Uh huh, ri–ght."

The latter couldn't help but smile. Planting a kiss on Gray's shoulder and then on his nape. He sighs in content, "I love you, you know."

"I know. You've told me countless of times," the ice mage answers back, rolling his eyes in the process.

Natsu chuckled in amusement, "Just wanted to make sure."

"Right," and with that, Gray ends their conversation, reverting his attention back to cooking. Smilling at the comfortable silence that had settled between them, Natsu rests his chin on the ice mage's shoulder, relishing in the cool morning air and the warmth of his partner.

It was their morning as usual.

* * *

Now something like **this **is suppose to happen. The one that involved the cooking with magic from Natsu.

I know very well that these are drabbles instead of one-shots. However, I specifically made FT Drabbles only for the request of rare and obscure words. Also, this is the "Corner of Desires"! And I desired to write this and had then, posted it here.

Well, I hope you enjoy these as well~ Hooray for Natray!

Thank you for reviewing:

Rewinsan, AUehara, blue wolf luv red phoenix, Fullbusterrulesmyheart, azab.

**Suggestions and comments are welcome!~ =^w^=**


	4. Winter Warmth

**-Winter Warmth-**

The guild was serving hot chocolate on a cold day. Everyone received one except for Gray, and he wondered the reason why.

"Why don't I get one?" Gray asked.

Happy answered, "Don't you dislike hot things, Gray?"

"Well-"

"You can withstand the cold no problem, but not us," Lucy intervened, holding her mug to warm up her hands.

"But-"

"Other than that Gray, we ran out of hot chocolate as well."

Gray was dejected, but he didn't show it on his face. He let out an "Oh..." before deciding to head home.

'That was unfair. Just because I'm an ice mage, doesn't mean I can't deal with hot things... I like hot chocolates too...' He walked all the way home, disheartened.

When he reached his place, he was met with Natsu greeting him by the door with two mugs in his hands.

"Welcome back, Gray!"

The ice maker nodded in reply as he slowly makes his way inside. The fire mage hands him a cup, surprising Gray and even more so when he saw that its contents were hot chocolate. He slowly reached out for it, stuttering out a word of appreciation when he brought the warmth of the cocoa beverage close to his chest, "T-thanks."

Natsu nodded as he smiled, moving towards the couch and patted his leg. Gray blushed, but he followed what his lover wanted him to do. He sat down between his legs, and laid his back against the dragon slayer's chest.

He stared down at the drink, before taking a sip. His eyes widened as he commented, "It's good!" And drank a bit more, enjoying the warmth coursing in his body.

Natsu just smiles, glad that Gray was enjoying it. He wrapped an arm around his waist, and sipped his drink as well.

"How did you- I mean, why would you make them?"

The fire mage shrugged, "A hunch that you might want some."

It made Gray wonder if this was those instincts where one can sense what they want from their mate... Or so he heard from Wendy. Nevertheless, he smiles, "Thank you." He receives a kiss on the head as a reply and it was good enough for him.

They drank their hot chocolates and enjoyed the rest of the day together.

* * *

This idea came to me when I got addicted to drinking hot chocolate. :3 Then I wondered if Gray couldn't eat or drink anything hot. PigeonWife told me, "Of course he can! Don't be so biased and based it on his abilities." Then the plot came, and hence, the birth of this Drabble(?). *shrugs* Regardless, hope you enjoyed it~

Thank you for reviewing: AUehara, azab, Rewinsan, Fullbusterrulesmyheart, blue wolf luv red phoenix, darkhuntressixir

**Suggestions and comments are welcome! =^w^=**


	5. Dumping Prank

**-Dumping Prank-**

"Natsu, you should pull a prank on Gray!" Happy exclaimed suddenly, flying over his group of friends who, currently, have nothing better to do with their time.

Natsu, Lucy, and Erza were taking a break from missions, while Gray decided to stay at home.

The fire mage gave his best friend a questioning look, "Why?"

"Won't it be fun to see his reaction?" Happy said, tilting his head to a side.

"Hmm..." Natsu contemplated the suggestion before giving an answer, "Sure, why not?"

He sat straighter in his seat, arms crossed on his chest, putting his thinking face on. "What am I going to do though?"

"... Well, I have an idea, but it's kind of cruel," Lucy said, unsure if it's a good idea to say it in the first place.

"Let's hear it." Erza ordered, quite interested in the _cruel_ suggestion.

She took a deep breath before responding. "Natsu could pretend to end things with Gray as a prank to see if Gray would give any reaction to that..."

All stared at her, flabbergasted that she even came up with that concept.

"You can be really cruel, Lucy," Happy said, while Erza nodded in agreement.

Natsu was silent, actually gave the idea some thought. 'Hmm... I wonder myself what Gray would do if he was met with this scenario.'

"... Alright, I'll do it."

All looked at him with eyes the size of dinner plates, yelling a "WHAT?!" in unison.

"I'm curious of what Gray's going to do. Besides, it's a prank. I'm not breaking up with him for real!" As he said this, he stood up from his seat and began heading out.

The trio just sat there, watching him go, and hoped that Gray doesn't take it to heart.

* * *

Gray strolled around town with no goal in particular. It was nice to take a breather now and then. Though, he preferred to have Natsu with him. It has been a while since they had any free time so they should spend it together.

He let out a soft sigh. '2 and a half years together is a long time,' he thought as a small smile sketched his features.

'I can't believe that we've been together for that long.' He stared up at the clear skies. 'We went through so much, but I'm glad that he managed to move on from Lisanna. I mean, he did love her, but after her 'death', I managed to be the one to have him allow me in. And I've never been so happy in my life. Even when Lisanna came back, I'm glad there's still that spark between us.'

He was startled out of his thoughts when he heard his name being called.

"Gray!"

He turned around, and let out a brief smile. "Natsu." Was his wish coming true? It'd be nice to spend the day together.

"What's up?" Gray asked, while Natsu took a while to respond, catching his breath. He had been searching for him all around town after all.

With his breath regulated, Natsu straightened himself and all became serious. With a stern tone, he said, "I need to tell you something, Gray."

That tone was used very rarely, and had Gray stiffened on the spot. It made him nervous and worried that he had done something wrong (as of late), and was scared from the sudden tension that hovered over them.

"What is it?" He manages to ask without stuttering, as he put on a mask of indifference.

Natsu looked at him in the eye and said, "I'm breaking it off."

'... Eh?'

"What?" was the only thing Gray could utter.

"I don't want to be with you anymore. I'm tired of this, and want out. So yeah, I'm breaking up with you."

The ice mage didn't know what to say. So many things was whirling in his head, he didn't even know where to start.

'Why?! Did I do something wrong? Did I make you mad? Did I go too far at some point?'

Then it hit him.

'... Is it because of Lisanna? Do you... love her again? ... Am I not enough? I thought that you'd love me more than you did with her, but... I guess that was wishful thinking. I should've known that I couldn't win against first love.'

He didn't say anything as he came to this conclusion. His head downcast as he simply nodded his reply and walked away. It was an unexpected reaction that the other seemed to take it with surprising calmness, and it left Natsu confused. Though, deciding to still play the role, he walked the opposite way from the other.

* * *

The next day, Gray didn't come to the guild, and it was worrying the fire mage now.

"Natsu, did you say that it was just a joke?" Lucy asks, also in worry about Gray.

The latter looks at her with confusion, "Was I supposed to?"

Lucy had to face palm, "That's the whole point of pranking! You're supposed to tell it to them afterwards."

"How am I suppose to do that when all he did was walk away? I didn't know what to do afterwards."

"Well, find him! I'll go tell Erza and Happy to help out as well when I see them." And with that, Natsu left running out of the guild, searching frantically for his lover.

He searched the whole town several times, and made sure that he didn't miss him by any chance. He couldn't pinpoint his location because the guy just had to take strolls around town.

He already went everywhere for hours at end, but he didn't want to give up. He panted heavily from the nonstop running, and roughly sat down on the ground to rest his legs a bit.

Though all of a sudden, he caught a familiar scent, leading outside of town. At the sign of hope, he gathered enough energy to sprint once more, and followed the lingering trail.

He found himself running towards the foot a cliff, and his eyes widened in fear when he saw Gray just at its edge.

Then... Gray fell from the cliff.

"Gray!" Natsu screamed, running at top speed.

As Gray was neared the bottom, Natsu managed to lessen their distance and jumped through the air. He grabbed Gray out of his trajectory, the both of them tumbling and rolling on the ground from the rough landing. Never minding that they were slightly dirty, Natsu felt relieved as he hugged Gray in his arms. He found his lover and he was safe. That's all that really mattered to him.

"Gray-"

"Let go of me!" Gray protested, struggling to free himself, but Natsu was strong enough to prevent him from doing so.

"Why? Why would you try to kill yourself?" Natsu asked with seriousness and worry in his tone.

"Why do you care?! You don't love me anymore. Yo-you fell for Lisanna again right? That's why you broke it off with me, right?!" Tears began to fall from his red and puffed eyes. "Le-let me go! I can do whatever I wa-mmph!"

Natsu forcibly pressed his lips onto the other male's in order to stop his rambling, but even then, Gray still futilely tries to escape. So he grabbed at the ice mage's wrists to stop him, and it worked, for Gray had no choice but to succumb to the kiss.

Separating, the two panted lightly, and the ice mage was confused as to why the other would do that since he was the one who said that he doesn't feel anything for him anymore.

His tears stopped in the midst of his confusion, "Why? ...I don't understand."

Natsu sighed, placing his forehead against the other's. "I'm sorry," he said.

It was enough to bring a new spring of tears from Gray, but the latter wasn't finished yet.

"It was a prank, albeit a mean one, but a prank nonetheless! I didn't mean for you to take it so seriously... I was a jerk for doing that and shouldn't have been curious of what you'd do if the situation were to happen."

He opened his eyes and was met with red puffed teary ones. "I'm really sorry, Gray. I love you, only you... Will you forgive this idiot?"

Gray couldn't find his voice to answer, so he went with nodding instead. It relieved Natsu, and embraced him. "God, I love you so much! I'm luckiest man in the universe to have you!"

The ice maker's face turned into a deep shade of red, burying it onto the other's shoulder. "Shut up... I won't forgive you if you do that again."

Natsu laughed, "I promise!" And they stayed in each other's embrace, quite content where they are.

Only up until they realized that it was getting dark that they decided to head home. Hand in hand, they walked back, and was met with the group. Lucy and Happy profusely apologizing and in compensation, promise to treat Gray to anything he wants. The ice maker told the two that it was ok now but they wouldn't relent until they've given him something. So he decided that he'll think about what he wanted first and will tell them tomorrow. They all agreed and left the couple alone.

When they reached home, Natsu, once again, embraced Gray and began planting kisses on him. Gray didn't protest at first before it was starting to annoy him a bit.

"Stop it, Natsu," he said, pushing him back.

The latter stopped this attempt by a passionate searing kiss on the lips. It was minutes before they broke apart, panting heavily from the lack of air.

"I love you, Gray," he rested his head on the Gray's shoulder, "I really, really do," tightening his hold around the other's waist in the process.

The ice mage stroked the wild rosy pink hair, "I know... I love- I mean, really, really love you too."

It made Natsu laugh, and Gray followed as well. Yes, they were truly in love with the other, and nothing will separate them anymore.

* * *

Here's another one! Since, I haven't been updating Corner of Desires often... But! Believe me when I say that I've been working on a lot, and I mean, A LOT of stories for this story collection. One more story is coming up after the next one, then there are SEVERAL rated M fics that I've been working on. ^/^ Don't know why but I've become slightly embarrassed writing them, so don't expect much and do pardon the mistakes. I'm still learning and trying to get used to things.

Hope you enjoy story and if confused about something. Pm me or put it on the reviews or something, and I'll clarify it. :D

**Suggestions and comments are welcome! =^w^=**


	6. Sudden Declaration

**-Sudden Declaration-**

Gray came to hang out at Natsu's place one day, and at the time being, the two were sitting in the living room watching TV.

Simply watching what's on, not a word spoken to each other about anything nor an eye contact was made. Though needless to say, they were pretty much bored and were lazy to do anything.

Suddenly, "God, do I love you," Natsu said in a casual manner.

Gray on the other hand, looked to him with a surprised expression. Blinking at the man before turning his head back to the TV.

Natsu was disappointed that he didn't get a response, like an "I love you too." Though, he couldn't help but smile when the latter decided to move closer and snuggled beside him. Gray's face showing no expression, but Natsu could sense that the male was embarrassed. He put an arm around him, and placed a kiss on his head, before turning his direction to the TV as well.

Another satisfying day and moment shared with his beloved. What more could anyone else want?

* * *

Now one more story after this one, and surely, an M fic or M fics will come crashing down on me XP

Hope you enjoy the Drabble~

**Suggestions and comments are welcome! =^w^=**


	7. Busted

**-Busted-**

In the middle of the night, Gray entered the fire mage's house. As silently and stealthily as the male could, Gray crept upstairs to Natsu's room. He went inside and examined his surroundings with slight difficultly from the dark.

He noticed Happy, sleeping on a small bed. Fortunately, it was further away from the dragon slayer's bed than he thought. However, even with that information, he knew that it was still going to be hard keeping quiet, especially from what he was about to do.

His face turned red, he was actually going through with it.

'God, someone kill me now! This is just too embarrassing...' He sighed in defeat, 'But if I don't do this, I'm going to have to face Erza's wrath... I have no choice.'

Slowly, he made his way onto the bed, and straddled the fire mage's hips. Careful not to wake him in the process.

Without the ice mage realizing it himself, his pants and underwear were already gone.

'It's like I _want_ this or something.' He shook his head, disregarding his stripping habit to focus on his main objective.

'Let's just get this over with.'

Quietly and skillfully, he lowered the other's pants and underwear to below the knees without causing him to stir in his sleep.

There it was, Natsu's member in plain sight. He gulped, and nervously reached out a hand to touch it. His cold fingers met with the warm organ, causing the latter to twitch in his sleep. That slight motion made Gray quickly retreat his hand, nervous and quite scared that it'll awake him.

The ice maker gritted his teeth, remembering what made him have to do this.

'If I hadn't lost that game, I wouldn't be doing this dare.'

* * *

Earlier in the guild, Gray and Lucy were playing a card game as they were taking a break from going on missions.

It was quite boring, so Mirajane intervened to spice things up a bit.

"Whoever loses this round will have to do a dare from me. If the dare isn't completed or the loser refuses to do it, he or she will have to answer to Erza."

It was simple enough that Gray and Lucy agreed to it. Unfortunately for Gray, he lost, and now, had to do whatever it is that Mirajane would dare him to do. It couldn't be that bad... Or so he thought.

Mirajane's dare was something none of the duo expected at all.

"Have Natsu inside of you for 20 seconds, without him knowing about the dare."

Silence occurred, before Gray exclaimed, "What?! Why would you want me to do that?!"

Mira smiled and giggled, "Oh come one, Gray. It's not so bad. Besides, it should be easy for you to achieve that. Or else, Erza would be after you~"

He sweat dropped as Lucy gave him a pat on the shoulder for moral support.

Though he questioned as to how they were going to find out if he did the dare or not. As if Mira could read his thoughts, she cast a spell on Gray.

"When you complete the dare, a mark will emerged on your hand. So now, you can't back out~" Gray groaned in dismay.

"I wish you good luck," she said, and with that, Gray left the guild to do the dare.

* * *

Here he was now, about to do the dare. He refused to outwardly ask Natsu bluntly, that would only add to his chagrin. So, he formulated a plan to do it at night. That way, the other won't know of it, and his task would be completed. 'Killing two birds with one stone' as they say.

Gray took a deep breath, deciding to prepare himself. He maneuvered his body so that he was hovering over Natsu, not making contact.

'This is going to feel weird and awkward,' he slicked his fingers with an abundant amount of his saliva before reaching to his behind and touched the orifice. His arm supported his weight as he steeled his legs in place, before plunging a finger inside of him.

He gasped and shuddered at the feel of his own cold temperature going against him. Urging himself to keep going, he moved his finger in and out of his body. Getting used to it more and more, one finger to two, then to three.

So immersed in his ministration, he failed to realize the man beneath him stirring awake.

Feeling himself loosened enough, he looked down to find Natsu's rod hard and throbbing. 'Must have been from the cold,' a voice offered from the back of Gray's mind.

So slowly, he lowered himself. Feeling the widening of his entrance as it was penetrated. His eyes scrunched together in pain, and when he felt the whole thing fully sheathed inside of him, he began counting down the seconds to the completion of his dare.

'Ok, 1... 2... 3... 4... 5...'

He felt the engorged member gradually getting bigger.

'... 17... 18 ... 19... 20!'

Gray's eyes shot open, vision blurred and slightly teary, but that didn't deter the feeling of triumph at his accomplishment. What did, however, was the rose-pink eyes, darkened with desire, staring right back at him. He wasn't able to check what the mark looked like nor did he care at the moment, for a very big problem surfaced.

Gray inwardly screamed as alarm bells rang in his head. His face turned a dark shade of red, caught red handed. In the moment of his panic, he lifted himself upright as fast as he could and was about to get off of the other. Only to be stopped when a pair of hands grabbed his hips, and pulled him back down.

It immediately hit his prostate, his head thrown back, jaws slacked in a silent scream, and tears began to well up in his eyes.

He managed to catch his breath, and stared down at the awakened slayer. He cursed under his breath, it was not part of the plan at all to get caught.

Natsu on the hand, had no idea of what the other was trying to do, but he certainly won't let the opportunity just slip by. He was taken over by carnal lust, and began to move his hips.

Gray felt the organ sliding out of him, only to have it slam back inside with increased vigor. His body convulsed by the sudden movement, feeling his strength leave him. His hands griped at the garments below him as he gritted his teeth, making sure not to utter a sound.

'Shit. I'm in for it now.' He braced himself, knowing that he had no way out of it, and that he could never win whenever Natsu is taken over by his primitive side. The option of begging his way out would only worsen his situation, serving more as a turn on for the other rather than causing him feelings of remorse.

The dragon slayer succumbed to pleasure, his movements quickly became erratic and desperate for release. By instinct he knew that his partner was feeling the same, so he didn't stop the harsh treatment of plunging inside that warm cavern over and over again. It was like a drug he could never stop taking.

The squeezes on his cock drove him mad, and his lover looked like a cat in heat. His mouth hanged open as he let out gasps and stifled moans, hips meeting with his, hands now laid on his stomach for support, and his eyes... Oh his eyes. It was half-lidded, looking so seductive, and it burned with an awakened passion the ice mage had buried deep within him.

Natsu wanted to pleasure him more, and be the only who could see and do it to Gray. His hands moved about Gray's torso, rising up to meet with hardened nubs. He rolled them with his thumbs teasingly, earning himself a whimper. He knew what would drive Gray to his peak, but he felt playful at the moment.

A hand traveled downward and grasped the ice maker's erection. The reaction he received were mumbled incoherent noises, seemingly beginning to increase in volume as he began stroking the slit with his thumb.

Gray was losing it, and almost did too when he felt Natsu apply pressure to his tip and stroke his nipple. He wanted to release the pressure built up inside, and he wanted it now.

"Natsu," he said breathlessly, as a warning that he's grown impatient.

The latter obliged to his unspoken demand, placing his hand back on Gray's buds. He squeezed and twisted them, knowing full well that it made the other tighten his entrance. It felt amazing to Natsu, a tight fit that he loved to pound into. While Gray, had the guilty pleasure of enjoying the roughness and dominant side of his lover.

Gray was feeling too many things that he couldn't hold it in any longer, and came hard. Clenching his hands, his eyes shut and mouth opened, as his load spilled onto his and his lover's abdomen.

Natsu couldn't hold it in as well, the contracting of the ice mage's insides was enough to get him off. He shot an abundant amount of his essence into his mate as deep as he could. His possessiveness came into play when he thought of Gray as his territory, his property and his alone.

When Gray was able to regulate his breathing again, he leaned down and kissed him on the lips. Tongues immediately dancing with each other as they try to calm down from the thrill they'd just experienced.

They separated, looking into each other's eyes, as Natsu spoke in a whisper.

"I don't know what you were planning, and I'm sure that there's something behind all of this,"

Gray whimpered and twitched when he felt Natsu lift his body and slid his member out of the abused hole.

"You're going to explain the reason for this tomorrow." He grabbed the back of his lover's head and kissed him hard, as a warning that a terrible punishment will come if he doesn't do so.

"Understood?" He asked, as he squeezed Gray's round globes and roughly pulled them apart.

It made Gray moan and shiver, as he felt semen dribble out of him, but he replied with a nod.

Natsu seemed satisfied with that, and changed their position so that Gray laid next to him. He took the blanket that laid haphazardly on the bed side and pulled it to cover them.

The ice mage was exhausted, and decided that if something similar happens to him again, he was just going to bluntly ask Natsu for sex.

He nuzzled the fire mage affectionately, and the latter embraced and pulled him close. Natsu kissed his forehead and muttered for him to rest. Gray complied all too easily as it didn't take long for him to fall fast asleep.

* * *

The next day, the two went inside the guild, and was met with Lucy, Mirajane, and Erza.

"We see that you've completed the dare." Mira said, looking at the tattoo on Gray's hand. Since it was confirmed, she released the spell.

Natsu blinked, "So that's what this is about." He grinned all the while, "Now it made sense as to why you did those things."

Gray flushed, wanting to disappear then and there. He looked down to hide his face, and if that wasn't enough, he hid behind Natsu.

The girls wondered what he meant, and left it up to their imagination as to how the ice mage may have completed his task.

"Can we get out of here already? Where are the missions?" Gray was starting to feel suffocated by the uncomfortable atmosphere and decided to distract himself, heading towards the mission board.

The girls giggled while the fire mage chuckled at Gray's attempt to change to the subject. He went to his mate, wrapping his arms around his waist as he whispered in his ear.

"We could just go home," Gray shuddered from the feel of his hot breath onto his sensitive ear. "Last night wasn't enough to satisfy me. So I hope your ready, I'll fuck you so hard that you won't be able to walk for a week."

The ice maker was rendered speechless. He hadn't had the time to think about the situation more carefully as he was lifted onto Natsu's shoulder.

The dragon slayer looked back to the girls with a cheery smile on his face, "Thanks for your hard work!" And turned to leave as the trio waved them goodbyes and good lucks. As for Gray... He could only hope that his lover was joking when he said that he wasn't going to be able to walk for a week.

* * *

Ok, I died last week X_X so sorry for not updating. For compensation from my death (lol) I wrote a smut for you guys!

I'll probably be alternating rated M and T stories or put 2 rated M stories consecutively, followed by a T story because I've come to realize that I can't keep posting rated M stories consecutively (more than 3 in a row) for they'll become repetitive. I mean, there's not much adjectives and verbs I could use during sexual intercourse scenes, so the only thing that'll be different in them is the plot... — _ —"

... So yeah, my mood/life. *･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

Also, I've received some msgs asking if I'm going to be writing Gratsu/Graysu/Gray x Natsu. The answer is No. That's because there's already so many people doing that. So, I'm trying to spread the Natray love as much as possible. Lastly, it's just my thoughts, but I feel as if I'm the only one mainstream writing this pairing because of the lack of updates with this pair. I mean, as much I love writing about them, I want to read them too! 。・゜・(ノД`)・゜・。Anyway, that's just me, so no one take it to heart please. m(_ _)m

Hope you enjoyed the smut~ (^O^)／ it's kind of similar to 'Caught in Action', yet not really... Oh, and please tell me how I did for future smut references! Thank you.

Thanks for reviewing: AUehara, azab, blue wolf luv red phoenix, Rikkai and hyotei lover, KuroFullbuster, FaiRy-TaiL-MaGe202, darkhuntressxir . ... ∑(ﾟДﾟ) Did the number increase?! Wow!

To blue wolf luv red phoenix: Here's the smut for you! Thank you for your support towards Natray!（≧∇≦）

**Suggestions and comments are welcome! =^w^=**


	8. Hair and Smile

**-Hair-**

"You have really soft hair" Gray said as he nuzzled his face upon it, enjoying the silky and fluffiness feel. Natsu couldn't help but smile, finding it cute as he enjoyed the show of affection and attention.

**-Smile-**

The first time the ice mage smiled, it was stunning at how beautiful it was. Even now, it still doesn't fail to mesmerize him.

* * *

Sorry for it being short. I couldn't help myself with the drabbles... I'm rather ill for the past days and still am now. However, I'm quite surprised myself how productive I got because it does not end here my dear readers~

**Suggestions and Comments are welcome!~ =^w^=**


	9. Chair and Rain

**-Chair-**

Musical chairs were a challenge indeed. From a childishly fun game, suddenly turning to a violent one as the two boys fought for that last chair. Why, you may ask? It was agreed that the winner gets to choose the outfit for the loser has to wear in public for a day.

**-Rain-**

Gray loved the rain, because always, when he comes home, someone is there for him.

"Geez, you're drenched again." The fire mage said, drying his hair with a towel.

"Sorry," he said, which earned him an endearing smile and a hot kiss in contrast upon his icy wet lips. He loved the rain, knowing that there's warmth from all the cold.

* * *

Again, another set of drabbles. I actually have someone giving random words, and my mind just do whatever it needs to create these things. Also, thank you so much the reviews! I'm going to respond to some them in the later stories I'll be posting in a moment~

**Suggestions and Comments are welcome!~ =^w^=**


	10. Letter

**-Letter-**

(Ver. 1)

Gray awoke, his face stained with dried tear trails as he clutched several sheets of paper in his hands. His once bright eyes dissolved into one of lifelessness, and decided to sit up from his bed. He held out the now wrinkled material, and looked at them again.

"… Natsu," he whispered as tears began to emerge, remembering the contents of it.

"I loved you, Natsu. I loved you," he said as if _he_ was still there, but... he knew.

He knew that his love wouldn't come back anymore.

"So why?" He embraced the material as the tears relentlessly fell from his face. "Why the hell did you kill yourself?!"

He sobbed just like when he had received and read the letter earlier that day.  
"So unfair... You're really not fair," he rubbed his eyes when he had calmed even for just for a bit. "Writing in your letter that you love me... Then, you go and kill yourself."

He laughed, sounding defeated, "What am I going to do without you now?"

He looked at the tear-stained and wrinkled papers with a sad smile. "What am I to do now that you're gone?"

All he received was silence in his frigid room, yearning for the warmth he knew he can never obtain anymore.

* * *

(Ver. 2)

Gray came home from work, though not before rummaging through his mail. As per usual, there was at least 20 letters in total or something, and it was _always_ like that at the end of every month.

He took all of it and settled them on his coffee table. He was going to read them in bit after he got change and brewed tea for himself.  
Once done, he settled himself on his couch, drank a bit of his drink to relax, before opening and reading the letters one by one.

Gray enjoyed receiving mails, especially whenever it came to his husband, who's currently working in the army. They had promised to send each other a letter as to how they were doing, what has been happening with them, and the like. Though, he only gets his lover's mails at the end of every month. That's why, he made sure to write a letter every night; tedious as it may be, it was only fair to the other and it's nice to know that they were doing fine.  
Hence, he began reading them, enjoying the humour, effort and love encased in every letter they've exchanged.

"Pfft, only you would think of doing that," he chuckled. His husband was just so strange sometimes.

* * *

It wasn't until later that day that he heard the doorbell rang. He glanced at the papers, still having so many more to go. Though, he got up as he sighed, and headed for the door.

"Who is i-" he stopped in his tracks the moment he saw who it was. His eyes widened in bewilderment as he continued to stare.

"What? No welcome home, dear~? No, oh Natsu, I missed you much?" A salmon pink-haired man said mockingly, smiling in triumphant as he succeeded in surprising the other.

"... Welcome home, Natsu," Gray said with a genuine and endearing smile, causing the latter to gawk at him in shock at the unexpected express of affection from the usually icy cold partner of his.

Natsu embraced him tightly, "Oh man, that was a counter-attack wasn't it?"

"Eh?" The dark-haired male questioned for he couldn't quite understand what the other was talking about.

"Geez, you're just so agh! I can't explain." He looked at his lover, who in turn, looked at him with a confused expression.

Gray really wonders sometimes how he fell in love with the man. As you can see, his husband was just so strange sometimes.

The soldier began, his tone was gentle and you can just sense the love hidden beneath it,"... I missed you so much, Gray. Every day I would always be thinking about you, and wanting to do-"

"Gaah! Don't say it, idiot!" Gray's face coloured a dark hue of red, which earned him a hearty laugh from the latter. Natsu leaned down for a kiss, his feelings reciprocated with the same intensity as the other kissed back.

Both were happy to be with their lover once more, each time becoming sweeter than the last as their love for each other only continues to increase in time.

* * *

Just for the record, these are all un-beta'd and stuff, so please do pardon my amateurish mistakes for I'm still quite learning to get better. m(_ _)m

**Suggestions and Comments are welcome!~ =^w^=**


	11. Soap

**Soap**

"Gray, do you use some sort of perfume or something?" Natsu asked out of nowhere, as the two were currently unoccupied at one of the guild tables.

Gray looked at him with a raised brow, "No, I just use ordinary soap. Why?"

The fire mage stood to move, stopping to stand right before him and arms outstretched to wrap around his being.  
"It smells really nice... Like, winter spice and vanilla." Natsu said, as he nuzzled his face onto the latter's hair, moving down to his neck as he breathed in the scent deeply.

Gray didn't say anything, or more of, he didn't really know what to say or do in this situation. He could only heave a small sigh as he allowed the other to do whatever it is he's doing; strange as it may have been, it was harmless enough that the ice mage didn't need to start a fight for it. Though he had to admit, it was kind of embarrassing that the latter guessed the scent so easily; light pink hues coloured his cheeks.

"You should try out different scented soaps, Gray." The dragon slayer practically purred.

The ice mage was starting to get uncomfortable as he could feel the light vibrations on his skin, "W-why? Are you trying to eat me or something?" He joked, but it looks it backfired for Natsu regarded him with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Good idea!" He exclaimed, and began to carry the latter onto his shoulder as he motioned to exit the guild.

"It was a joke! A joke! Put me down dammit!" Gray futilely struggled in the other's vice grip around him, as the fire mage paid no heed to his protests and carried on as if it were per usual.

* * *

**~Omake~**

Happy flew to them, evaluating the situation before giving Natsu a paws up. "Good luck." He said with a wide smile.

Needless to say, Gray was dumbfounded by that response from the blue cat as Natsu only thanked his best friend for his support as headed towards his house with a newfound determination.

* * *

I'm so happy regardless of my coughing and sneezing that's much to my dismay. I've been writing non-stop and I have not a clue as to why I've been doing so. I mean, I'm sick and should be resting, and one would think that they wouldn't write for quite a while... Yet, I've written drabbles and oneshots in the span of a day or two! O.o I'm really quite strange... I don't know if that's a bad thing or not overall. - _-"

**Suggestions and Comments are welcome!~ =^w^=**


	12. Experiment

**Experiment**

"... Natsu, what are you doing?"

At the moment, the fire mage was _stripping_ the ice mage of his clothing.

Natsu regarded him with a serious look, "Experimenting."

"Wha? Just use someone else for your little experimentations," Gray said, slapping the other's hands away from him.

Natsu stared at him, not moving from his position whatsoever.

"W-what?" The ice maker stuttered for the latter was starting to scare him.

"... Please?" The dragon slayer pleaded with an unrelenting gaze.

Gray looked at him as he contemplated whether he would accede to the request or not.

In the end, he did. The ice mage heaved out a sigh as he placed his arms to his sides in defeat. "... Fine…"

If Natsu was a dog, he swore he could imagine the other's tail waggling in exuberance.

* * *

The next day, Gray found his arm getting tugged by Natsu to join him in the tub.

"No, Natsu. That's too embarrassing!" Again, the fire mage looked at him with that pleading expression.

"Please?"

"…... Ugh, fine!" The ice mage stepped into the tub, his back on the other's warm chest.

"... You better not try anything funny, or I swear I'm freezing your a–hey!" A hand grabbed onto his member, and another to his nipple.

"S-sto–Ngh!" His body convulsed when he felt the squeezes on both his rod and nub. Gray felt the fire mage's hot breath on a sensitive area around his neck, making him involuntarily shiver.

"Please?" Was all Natsu said, as the ice maker felt weak to deny him.

"... Ok, but just this o-mmph," his retort forgotten as sensations overwhelmed his sense of reason.

* * *

Natsu met up Happy in the guild, while Gray had to stay home to rest. He explained to his best friend his new discovery, and the latter couldn't believe it himself.

"I ask please, and he relents!" The fire mage cheered.

"All the time?"

"Yup! It's like, something inside of him is stopping him from rejecting it. Who knew that asking for please with a puppy dog look works him."

The blue cat placed a paw on Natsu's shoulder and a paws up with the other. "Good job!"

"Thanks!"

* * *

Meanwhile at Natsu's place, Gray felt a foreboding feeling in his future as he quivered from the sudden chill that rushed down his spine.

* * *

Yeah, I don't know... I'm so weird, sorry for that.

I kind of realize that these are all rated T, and I know I said that I was going to bombard this with rated M stuff, but so far, the M stories are still in writing. So, sorry about that. Also, if any of who want to see some of these words in the M-version, just tell me which ones and I'll write one for it. Since, my brain thought up of a rated T version and rated M version... I don't even know what's going on with my mind anymore. - _-"

**Suggestions and Comments are welcome!~ =^w^=**


	13. Bubble Gum

**Bubble gum**

All of a sudden, Natsu deeply kissed the ice mage the moment he saw the latter sitting by one of the bar stools in the guild, surprising Gray and the other guild members who're witnessing the scene.

"Ngh! Mnn..." At first, Gray struggled to break free, but the fire mage was a _really_ good kisser. He found himself getting lost in the sensation, and reciprocating with the same vigor.

It was minutes until they broke apart, the ice maker panting much more than the other.

Natsu smiled, "Thanks for the spearmint gum," which earned him a questioning look before the other realized that the gum he was just chewing a couple of minutes ago was gone.

Gray turned red, curling his hand to a fist and launched it at the dragon slayer, who in turn, easily dodged it and turned to run away.

The guild members could only watch the two, still rather stupefied by the event.

* * *

**~Omake~**

A certain key-user sighed. "I didn't think that he'd do it."

She gave an apologetic look to the ice mage, even though the latter couldn't see it nor hear what she's about to say.  
"Sorry about that, Gray. That dare was supposed to be only for jokes."

* * *

How many is this?! O.o

There's like a couple more left for me to finally stop, but wow... Anywho, hope you're enjoying reading the stories~ ... Even though they're not beta'd so again, pardon for my mistakes.

**Suggestions and Comments are welcome!~ =^w^=**


	14. Principal

**Principal**

Once again, Natsu and Gray got scolded by the principal. Usually, it would be for destroying school property, but this time around was different.

This time, "Natsu, Gray, as much as I'm happy that no property was destroyed, I must warn you two that _indecent_ activities are also forbidden in school," A red-haired female stated, her gaze pierced through them, as if, they were swords.  
The principal sighed before looking back at the students who were quivering in fear of her wrath.  
"If I hear about you two again, I'll suspend you for a week and have you on cleaning duty the following." She slammed her hand on the desk, "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes!"

"Aye!"

The red-headed female nodded in approval. "Alright, you're dismissed." And without another word, Natsu and Gray left the principal's office.

When they were far enough, the two teens couldn't help but burst in laughter. Who knew that you'd get into trouble making out at the back of the school?  
"Looks like we can't do _that_ anymore." Gray chuckled, fixing his disheveled appearance to something more decent.

"Well, we could always go to each other's place to continue after school," Natsu said, doing the same thing the latter was doing.

The dark-haired teen grinned at the invitation. "Sounds like plan." And with that, the couple went back to class, though from time to time, they couldn't help but let out small laughs when they remember who it was that caught them in the act. Needless to say, the victimized witness's expression was absolutely priceless. They would need to apologize to their blonde for their misconduct later for that.

* * *

I honestly don't know what I'm writing anymore (plot-wise). Forgive me if they're bad, I'll do better in the future...

**Suggestions and Comments are welcome!~ =^w^=**


	15. Cookies

**Cookies**

A married couple realized that they can't cook for the life of them. Something simple as baking cookies was a challenge enough for the bipolar elemental mages.

"Natsu, you burned the second batch!" The ice mage exclaimed in horror as he pointed to the charcoal–supposedly cookies.

The fire mage scoffed, "Not like you're any better. Look at yours," he accused, pointing the cookie shard-like icicles. "You can't even take a bite with breaking your teeth off."

They glared at each other, irritation rising towards themselves for they were incapable of cooking a perfect batch of cookies. The couple sighed in unison as they dropped the trivial staring challenge, and looked back at their failures.

"... We really suck." Natsu commented, and the latter couldn't agree more.

"... but at least we had some fun despite all that." Gray said, taking the mixer with left-over cookie dough in it.

"I guess," Natsu smiled as he fingered a bit of the dough and tasted the raw ingredient. "Wish we could see how idiotic we look when cooking."

The ice maker laughed, "Yeah, that'd be something," mixing the batter a bit more. "Wanna try again? And this time, we are so _following_ the instructions exactly as they are written."

The dragon slayer chuckled, "Fine, fine, we'll try it the _normal_ way."

"It was common sense to try that first you know," Gray sweat dropped at the latter's way of saying 'normal'.

"But there's no fun in that," Natsu whined, which made his wife sigh in defeat, mumbling an "Of course" in a sarcastic manner. And so, they tried baking a batch of cookies once more and hopefully, they won't burn their house down because of a cooking mishap.

* * *

Almost there, and then, I could finally comment/answer to a couple of reviews. I'm so giddy at the moment, but again, since I'm ill, I can't quite jump for joy... *Sigh* Sad.

**Suggestions and Comments are welcome!~ =^w^=**


	16. Library

**Library**

A salmon pink-haired male opened the door to the library. He looked around, finding the place deserted, which was reasonable considering that it was past school hours.

He inspected the area and was surprised to find a student sitting by one of the tables. Nearing the other, he could identify that it was one of his classmates as a smile etched on his face.  
"Gray," he whispered. The dark haired teen was sleeping on top of books in disarray on the table.

"You've worked too hard." He said, smoothing the soft silky hair, contrary to its spiky appearance.

The latter began to wake, mumbling incoherently as he began to sit in an upright position. He yawned, rubbing his eyes before turning to face the culprit who woke him from his slumber.  
"Hey Natsu…" The dark haired teen said, scratching his head as he looked around. "I'm still at the library? Didn't realize that I fell asleep from studying." Then, he glanced back at Natsu, "What are you still doing here?"

"I forgot a book and came back to get it. I was just exploring the place, and then I found you."

"Hmm..." Gray stretched his tired limbs; a satisfied sigh came out when he heard the cracks.

"Let's go?" The salmon pink-haired male asked, receiving a nod from the other who began to pack his stuff back into his knapsack. The two headed out of the school, walking alongside each other for they lived in the same area.

"You should take a break sometimes you know." Natsu suggested.

Gray gave it some thought before giving a response, "I guess I could."

The other teen smiled for he was given a chance to be alone with the latter. "Then, my place tomorrow? There's no school anyway."

"Ok then, what time?"

"Does 10 in the morning sounds reasonable enough?"

"Yeah, that's fine." That answer made Natsu's smile brightened greatly.

"It's a date then," he said, looking forward to ignore the dumbfounded look on the other's face.

"Eh? D-date? W-wait!" Gray received no clarification towards the astonishing agreement.

* * *

Alright~ Hope you guys enjoyed reading the consecutive drabbles and oneshots because I probably won't be updating for quite a while, but I'll still be continuing to write. No sickness shall stop me... hopefully.

Thanks for reviewing: ForeverYaoi, xSakuraBreezex, Victoria, Colleen, dreamscometrue410, azab, Fullbusterrulesmyheart, RinNeko636, AUehara, Rewinsan, darkhuntressixir

To ForeverYaoi: Well, you could imagine that he used Natsu's precum, and he already prepared himself, so it's all good~

To xSakuraBreezex: OMG! You're the first to say that you loved my writing style! I have to say, I was-still am quite touched. I'll try to write longer stories, but they will take quite some time so I thank you for your patience and support.  
Really, compared to my friends, my writing style is not as good as them, so your comment really made me happy! XD

To Colleen: Oh wow! I'll be sure to read it! Good luck in your fanfic and thank you for the compliment, but I'm not that good. I'm still quite new compared to the pros in literature. =^w^=

To RinNeko636: ... I guess I am! Since, I write smut and all. You're the first to ever ask me that, and it cracked me up.

**Suggestions and Comments are welcome!~ =^w^=**


	17. Math Class

**-Math class-**

It was self-study in class because the math teacher got sick and was unable to attend. However, just because the teacher was absent, didn't mean that there was no homework left for the students to do. A female substitute teacher said, "Ok, class. Mr. Happy got a cold, but he left some exercises for all of you to do."

"E–h?!" Most of the students complained for they didn't want to have any schoolwork given to them at all.

"This is what he requested. You're free to do them for homework if you wish, but I'll be writing down the pages you'll need to answer from your textbook." So the substitute teacher began writing the pages on the board, and the students copied it. When she finished, she excused herself out of the room and left the students to do what they want in their self-study time.

"Hey, Gray," a male rosy pink-haired student called out to his neighbor.

"Hm?" Gray questioned, as he took out necessary necessities to do the lesson from his knapsack and opened his textbook to the assigned pages.

"Can we work on it together so that we won't have any homework after school?" He too began to get the materials out of his bag as he waited for a response.

The latter didn't even need to think about it as he agreed to cooperate. With that, he combined his desk with the other, and the two began to collaborate.

"You do these questions, and I'll start doing these."

"Alright, then after, can we also do some notes on them? I'm having a bit trouble in this area," Gray suggested as he wrote down the numbers he was assigned to do in his notebook.

"Sure," the other answered and both got to work. They've been doing this every self-study period, and it surely helps save time.

A couple of their friends, namely Lucy and Erza, noticed the two working diligently, and out of curiosity – having never seen the two do anything in a peaceful manner together – they decided to slowly get close and eavesdrop to their conversation.

"Natsu, for this question, do I switch the y and x, and then solve for y?"

"Hm?" Natsu glanced at it as he leaned closer, and nodded in affirmation, "Yeah, then you'll find the inverse of the graph… but you made a mistake here." He said, pointing at the error. "This is supposed to 75 and not 48."

"Why? Isn't this supposed to be carried over to the other side?" Gray gave him a confused look.

"That's right, but their signs changes as they're carried over." He began writing the equation to show the latter how it was supposed to look like. "See, it's like that. So then," he showed a few more steps, "You'll get this as the answer."

"I see," Gray stated, examining the steps carefully and tried doing other questions similar to it. True enough, the male began to understand the method more and he became ecstatic about it.

Natsu couldn't help the endearing smile that formed on his face. Seeing the latter so cheery made him jovial as well. He resumed to his task, as a small smile etched on his features.

The girls witnessing and hearing this scene couldn't help but think about how cute the two were acting around each other. Lucy and Erza were getting ideas that they wer-_should_ be dating. The scene was just so 'fluffy' to them that it made their heart throbbed.

By the end of the period, Gray stretched his tired limbs as they finally finished everything.

"Good work," Natsu acclaimed, which earned him a scoff from the other.

"Yeah, ri–ght. You practically did most of the work." The male accused as he packed his things to get ready to go home.

"… Then, would you like to come to my place for advance study? I got a lot of books with great references that might help you out."

"… Is that how you study?" Gray had always wondered how Natsu got to be so smart. In fact, it came as a shock to him when he found out, because the latter didn't look the part. It was one of those, "Looks can be deceiving" quotes.

The pink-haired male nodded. "I read them practically every day, even if it's just for a couple of minutes or so."

"… I see. Well, if you're inviting then I guess I could come over."

Natsu gave him the brightest smile he could muster as he said, "Awesome! Let's go then." And the two headed towards the door after packing their stuff to exit the classroom.

However, just as they were about to leave, the girls stopped them. "Ok, after hearing and seeing all that, in which I apologize for our misconduct, you two," Lucy said, (shocking her friends at her direct approach) as she pointed at them, "Should seriously be dating. It's practically a _crime_ to not do so."

Natsu and Gray looked at each other and then, began to laugh. It caught the girls off-guard, puzzling them as to what the two found so hilarious. It wasn't until the boys calmed that Natsu was able to respond. "Well, we were already dating if that's the answer you were looking for."

The girls gave them priceless bewildered expression as that bit of information shocked their core. _How could they have not known?!_ Is what was going on in their heads at the time, while the 'couple' decided to leave, allowing their friends some time swallowing the not-so-much-ground-breaking news.

"Their expressions were absolutely priceless!" Natsu chuckled with Gray walking by his side.

"It surely was. Hopefully, this will get them to stop." Then, he looked towards the latter, "Nice joke by the way. Us, dating?" He grinned. "You surely went with the flow."

The pink-haired male stopped in his tracks, which made the other stop as well with confusion evident on his face. Natsu regarded him with a serious expression. "Gray…" Anxiety started to get him as words fail to come out from his mouth.

"What's wrong?" Gray was clueless, and moments were passing by. All of a sudden, it clicked in his head. Eyes practically widen as his face turned to a deep shade of red. "You mean… you want us to be…"

Natsu could only nod his head, his voice failing him as he was too nervous and frightened by the idea of rejection.

Gray observed him keenly, and contemplated on what he should do as he sort out his feelings in the process. He decided to be bold, advancing towards the hesitant and silent boy, and their gazes meet with unrelenting tension as he practically stood in front of the other. Then, he leaned forward… and kissed Natsu on the lips.

An electric shock coursed in both bodies, making them separate almost as fast as it began. They stared at each other, uncomprehending the spark that ignited within them.

"That was…" Gray found himself shying away, embarrassed of his actions as he came out of his daze. "M-My answer…"

Natsu beamed, and intertwined his hand with his lover's. "Let's go. We'll certainly have a lot to talk about when we get to my place." The latter could only blush, as he last thought before completely enjoying the company of his 'boyfriend', 'Whoever said they won't need math in life was a liar. I certainly needed it more than anything I could've ever imagined."

* * *

Oh My GOD! The cheesiness is killing me! Gaaah! I don't know what I'm doing! XO

Woah, I updated again! I couldn't help myself for I still have a lot of words to do. One of my best friends challenged me to practically doing a novel with original characters, and that I must write 2 chapters a month and meet the deadline. I have to say, I'm absolutely horrible at descriptions, but I've started so that it wouldn't become pressuring once it starts. Ugh, the details...

Anyway, dragging too much here, enjoy the story my weird mind created~

**Suggestions and comments are welcome! =^w^=**


	18. Laxus

**-Laxus-**

The fire mage grumbled; his chin laid on one the tables in the guild as he currently sat one of its chairs. Eyes filled with envy were directed towards the lightning mage who's at the moment, having a conversation with the ice maker. For the past week, the two had been talking to each other and of what, he has no clue. He was reaching the end of his patience, as he wanted to so badly go there, snatch the ice mage away from the older blond, and snarl at the 'enemy'. Though he knew that it would only lead him to unfavourable odds, since, he was at a disadvantage. How you might ask? Well, needless to say, Gray and him had another quarrel. However, this time around, his lover went all out in completely ignoring his existence. He had apologized profusely, but no such luck as the latter refused to accept it.  
Natsu sighed, tiredly closed his eyes and planted his head on the table to look away from the 'obscure' scene. He had been tolerant throughout all this time, but it was slowly wearing away as days continued to pass by. He sighed heavily, 'There's nothing I can do to fix this anymore… The next thing I'm probably going to hear from him is that we'll need to break it off permanently or something like that.' He didn't want to imagine such a possibility, but as things the way they were now, the chances of it happening is mind-blowingly high. He continued to sulk; completely unaware that he was the main topic of the two aforementioned mages.

Gray glanced at his sulking partner, and thought that he may have gone too far this time. The reason he had been conversing with Laxus for an entire week was because the latter was asking him a favour in creating an ice sculpture for his unknown and mysterious date. (*Cough* Freed Justine *Cough*) They had to make preparations and some planning, which lasted about 6 days to completely finish. It took most of the ice mage's time, so he had been ignoring Natsu and had only rejected his plea for forgiveness once, since, he became busy right after.  
Right now, Laxus was telling him that he should straighten it out with the idiot before it got out of hand. In fact, the lightning mage was suggesting rather _'adult'_ things as a reward and compensation towards the other's forbearing conduct. The ice maker was really embarrassed to even think about such things… but, looking at his lover, he guessed that he'll probably need to do so.  
"Are you sure that you don't have any better suggestions?"

"I'm offended you don't think that it's a good idea," Laxus mocked, but grinned with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Well then, I guess it's time for plan B."

"Plan B?"

"This'll be interesting to see," the lightning mage muttered, as he grabbed the ice mage around the waist and pulled him close.

"Wha? What are you doing?!" Gray's outcry caught the fire mage's attention, and the latter immediately despised the scene before him.

Natsu's expression turned absolutely livid, having that single strand of patience inside of him snap. His eyes turned into a dark shade of green as he growled menacingly towards the older dragon slayer. He charged at them with amazing speed, quickly yanking Gray away from the latter's grasp as he snarled; bearing possessiveness towards his mate.

"If you touch him like that ever again, I swear I'm going to rip you apart."

Everyone in the guild cringed in fear of the fire mage's wrath for never have they seen it to this level. The ice mage on the other hand, didn't feel frightened, but more of worried for the other getting out of control. Though it made him feel safe, he hoped that the fire mage wouldn't cause any trouble.  
Laxus was very much amused with outcome of his plan, and knew that he needed to back off or else there'll be chaos. He didn't want to have to deal with cleaning messes like that, so he raised his hands up to resign.  
"Alright, I won't do it again. You have my word." The lightning mage said, continuing to smile, much to latter's mild annoyance.

Natsu looked at the ice mage, evaluating if he was alright. Gray gave him a nod that he was, and the dragon slayer intertwined a hand to his.  
"We are going to have a talk when we get home, and I will get answers from you." Natsu demanded with an authoritative tone, and gave Gray no time to answer as he dragged them away and out the guild, heading straight to their place.

Freed who was in the guild to witness the scene, went towards Laxus with a confused expression. "What was that all about?"

The lightning mage glanced at his not-so-secret partner. "I didn't do anything wrong, if that's what you're thinking. I was merely patching up a lover's quarrel."

Somehow the rune caster finds it hard to believe that, but didn't voice out his thoughts as he shook his head and worry for his fellow guild members.

"Don't worry about them. They'll patch things up" Laxus said as he motioned to leave the guild. Of course, Freed being a loyal member of the Raijinshu, followed after the man without any more questions. He will trust the lightning dragon slayer's judgment in this.

* * *

"Oof!" Gray lost a bit of his breath as he was pushed down onto the bed. Natsu loomed over him with possessiveness in his eyes and an irate expression decorating his face.

"Is there something going on between you and Laxus?" He growled, revealing his fangs.

The ice mage shook his head, "No! Nothing at all!" He sighed, "Look, it's not what you think. You see-"

"Shut up!" the ice mage quieted, seeing as even trying to explain will only increase that latter's anger.  
"I've been really patient, and I was hoping that we could really work this out… Then, you go ignoring me whenever I try to even talk to you!"

The ice mage shivered upon contact of his lover's hot breath on his neck, and the grazing of the fangs over his sensitive skin.  
"If I mark you, then everyone will you're mine." He bit hard, piercing the soft skin and earned a cry and jolt of the body from Gray. The ice maker didn't struggle to break free; in fact, he gave the latter gave more access as he closed his eyes to think of something different from the pain.

Droplets of blood dripped down Gray's neck when Natsu pulled back, licking away the remnants. The fire mage looked at his mate's expression, and found that he was causing the other pain than anything. He didn't want that… but he also didn't want Gray to leave him.

He let out a heavy sigh, "I'm sorry…" Unknowingly, tears began to form in his eyes as they drop down his cheeks and onto the ice mage's shirt and skin.

The sudden wetness caught Gray's attention and opened his eyes. He's never seen the dragon slayer this pained, and felt guilty to have been the one to cause it.

"I'm so sorry, Gray… I just don't want you to leave me, but… if you really want to because you got tired of me, then, I won't stop you from doing so."

The ice mage took hold of the latter's head so that they were staring at each other in the eye. "… I have a request for you… will you grant me that?"

Natsu was crumbling on the inside for he could just feel his world coming to an end. He nodded, acceding the favour for it was the only thing he could do.

Gray placed fire mage's head on his chest, and wrapped his arms around him as if to cup a baby between a mother's breasts, which confused the other greatly. "I'm only going to say this once. So I want to carefully listen to my voice, and hear the beating of my heart." The dragon slayer still didn't quite get it, but didn't complain whatsoever. If this was going to be his last contact with the other, then he's going to make it last for as long as he can. He nodded his head once more to assure the ice mage that he understood before Gray began after much collection of his thoughts to word out what he's going to say properly.

"First of all, there's nothing going on between me and Laxus. I was only helping him out prepare a gift for _his_ lover." The ice maker observed the other carefully before continuing. "Second… I admit that I may have gone too far in ignoring you. I mean," he chuckled lightly, a hand to his face as Natsu could feel the small vibrations from his body. "I don't remember what it was that we were even fighting about." A small smile adorned his features as he continued on.  
"The gift planning with Laxus got me really busy that I didn't have the time to fix things up with you… us I should say. Then, when I finally do have the time, this happens." He felt the fire mage flinched form his words and it made his smile broaden. "I'm going to tell you something very important right now and you better engrave it in that little brain of yours got it?" Natsu didn't give him a response, and only waited.

'Oh god, here it comes,' Natsu dreaded as he braced himself for the inevitable.

"… I love the flame brain called Natsu Dragneel. He's an idiot at times, but when it comes down to it, he's always there for you to rely on. I admit, the guy has his tendencies to take things over the top, but I guess that's one of his charming points. There's no one else in the entire world I could ever love more than him."

The dragon slayer blinked… and blinked again. He looked up to see the other's expression, and sure enough, Gray's face was the darkest shade of red he's ever seen as hair covered the eyes to hide away a bit of that emotion. Natsu reacted on instinct as he pulled himself up, grabbed the ice mage's head and smashed his lips onto the other's. Gray's arms found themselves wrapping around the latter's shoulders as they continued to deepen the kiss.

It was until they were running out of breath that they broke apart panting and staring into each other's eyes, overwhelmed by the searing kiss and emotions coursing inside of them.

"That was… the biggest confession I've ever received."

"S-Shut up!" Gray wanted to hide for that was the most embarrassing thing he's ever done… and it was for a fire idiot too.

Natsu leaned forward to kiss his mate on the forehead, then a chaste one on the lips. "I love you so much. Hey, can I ravish you?"

"I-Idiot! What kind of question is that?"

"Hey, can I?"

The moonlight from the window gave Natsu's skin a healthy glow, and the ice mage could never resist those emerald eyes filled with ardour and passion.

"… Ok." His hand caressed his partner's untamed soft pink hair and brought his face close that they could feel each other's breaths.

"Just this once… You can mess me up for as long as you want."

Natsu kissed him as he pushed him down, and broke it off just as fast as it happened. "God, I don't think I'll be able to control myself anymore if you keep this up, Gray."

The ice mage blushed profusely, knowing that it was out of character of him to even say – let alone agree – with what he was doing, but he felt that he needed to do this.  
"Y-you don't need to hold yourself back. Didn't I just say that you can do whatever you want?" He looked at him with a submissive expression, eyes glazed with passion as he _pleaded_ "Natsu, p-please make love to me. I want you to engrave in me that I belong to you and no one else."

"Gray" Natsu whispered his name, fervently began kissing him as hands roamed down, causing Gray to moan into the kiss.

That night, the two were drowned by the other's feelings as it only heightened the intensity of their devotion towards each other. Needless to say, nothing will be able to come between them anymore for their love for each other was sure to last for eternity.

* * *

The next morning Gray awoke wrapped in Natsu's arms as the blanket covered their naked forms. He smiled endearingly at the other's sleeping face, and then moved to sit up. Only to experience excruciating pain from his lower back, remembering the night's events. He swore to himself that he was never _ever_ going to say or do something like that again.

The fire mage woke up from the sudden chill hitting his body, and sat up tiredly beside the ice maker. He noticed the pained expression on his lover's face, and immediately apologized for it once the memory of last night crashed down on him.

The two argued about it, only to stop when Natsu suddenly pointed out that it was snowing outside. They looked at it with awe as Natsu wrapped his arms around Gray's waist and pulled him close, sharing their body heat together.

They've almost forgotten what day it was now.

"Merry Christmas, Gray."

"… Yeah, Merry Christmas to you too."

* * *

Oh my gosh, I made it! Yeah!~ Another Christmas fic, but the first in the word requests and in the Corner of Desires~  
This collection thing is so convenient to have because I'll only need to update this for new stories, unless of course, I have to make the story a new 'New' story. Hmm, it'll depend I guess.

Dedicated to azab for requesting "Laxus" as the word.

Ahem, any pairings with Gray that's not with Natsu will go to the Corner of Cracks. Don't worry, I'm working on it with PigeonWife as RPs so it's all good. Albeit, a rather long procedure, but again all good~  
Also, Thank you so much for your blessings towards my health! I'm slowly getting better, and hopefully be fully recovered before New Year because I need my Vocal chords to scream and celebrate!~

Thanks for Reviewing: azab, theabridgedkuriboh, SnowShiro-Kitsune14, AUehara, darkhuntressxir, dreamscometrue410, Rewinsan, FaiRy-TaiL-MaGe202

To xSakuraBreezex: Here's a longer story for you. I'll keep try to write longer ones in other stories.

To azab: Wow! You reviewed on all of them! Thank you so much for the comments~ Also, I hope you enjoyed the story, and thank you for the words!

To darkhuntressxir: Oh my gosh! You gave me an idea to do a celebrity fic! Gaah! Thank you for such an awesome idea! I plan to make it a series of sorts if you don't mind.

Once again, thank you everyone! Merry Christmas!

**Suggestions and comments are welcome! =^w^=**


	19. Alarm & Fruitful & Weak

**-Alarm-**

Natsu was an early riser, but his lover, Gray, wasn't. So, it only made sense that the dragon slayer would shut off the alarm clock every time he woke to appreciate the moment of his adorable wife snuggling close to him in his arms.

**-****Fruitful****-**

Years of collaboration led to a fruitful success as the fire mage was finally able to gather enough courage to propose with the help of his love's older brother figure.

**-****Weak****-**

Gray became weak in the knees after much stimulation done on his body. He couldn't help glare at his pink haired lover when the latter caught him by the arms and gave him a knowing and seductive smirk.

* * *

PigeonWife's challenge of using the word _exactly _in a story; drabbles and one-shots alike.

There was no hesitation for I was given a **_LIST_ of words**. Filled back and forth.

Regardless, I plan to finish them. They'll be an FT ver., KnB ver., and Hamlet ver... As many as I could make them at least. Some words would probably not have all the versions, and may stick to just one because... it just fits.

Anyway, hope you enjoy my late Valentine's gift. Sorry if it sucks, but there's more. So, hopefully it'd be enough to compensate for it.

**Suggestions and Comments are welcome!~ =^w^=**


	20. Chivalry and Cloud

**-****Chivalry****-**

"_'Chivalry: an ideal knight towards women'_." Natsu read out.

Lucy told him to be more chivalrous, but he didn't know what that meant. So, he had to go search it up for himself.

Upon closing the book, he began to ponder if he should rent a horse somewhere.

**-****Cloud****-**

A huge ominous cloud hovered over the town of Magnolia, foreshadowing a heavy storm coming their way, which was why everyone had to stay indoors. With nothing better to do, two mages decided on just sleeping the day away. All cuddled up on the bed, Natsu and Gray enjoyed the peaceful silence, and hoped for more days such as this. It wasn't often that they'd get chances to spend time with other like this; after all, both were too stubborn to admit their true feelings for each other and so, treated this time as inevitable to be with the other.

* * *

I feel guilty for not being able to make an FT Valentine... I'm so sorry my OTP. I made two, but they're unfinished and in need of a huge amount of fixing.

Maybe a post-Valentine or next year fic.

**Suggestions and Comments are welcome!~ =^w^=**


	21. Curtain

**-Curtain-**

Lost in thought, Gray did not hear the shower curtain being moved nor did he sense anyone's presence. So, it startled him when arms wrapped around his waist and kisses were being planted on his shoulders and back.

"No, Natsu. We are not having sex in the shower." He said authoritatively, much to the latter's dismay, but his actions did not waver nor did it stop in the slightest.

"Still doesn't mean that I can't touch, right?"

Gray sighed before giving a cheek grin as he turned to face his pink haired lover.

"You're such an opportunist."

It was returned with a knowing smirk, "I try."

They shared a kiss that quickly escalated to something more passionate. Though as promised, they didn't have sex. Natsu just had to use other alternatives, as to what?

Well, let's leave that to your imaginations.

* * *

There should be one more after this before my FT updating ends, and I start posting up other fandoms. :3

Sorry that I haven't updated. January... to mid-Feb, I just got bombarded with so much things. Ugh, it's not even funny. My other rant of what happened just as the new year started will be in my other fic - _"Sick"_

**Suggestions and Comments are welcome!~ =^w^=**


	22. Announcement

**-****Announcement****-**

Gray turned on the TV, and boredly surfed through the channels. He stopped to land on a talk-show program for he was surprised to find his lover as the guest in the show.

"Natsu?!" He exclaimed, eyes widening in bewilderment.

The two had been dating for quite a while, but the latter had refused to say his occupation. So, he really was quite baffled to have found this information.

"... So he's famous actor huh. No wonder he was so secretive about it..."

Other than that, Gray was never really into watching TV, much less movies and the like. It was rare to do so as his occupation went more towards hitting the books in libraries as he was a novelist.

He continued to watch, and became rather amused at how different the other was on the show.

_"Mr. Dragneel, do you have a lover perhaps?" The host asked, making the crowd eagerly wait for the answer._

Gray also found himself looking forward to what his lover was going to say. Though, he collected himself when he was reminded that their relationship was to be kept a secret. Why else would the latter keep his profession from him?

He couldn't help a frown appear on his features when he thought of it. The male could only guess that he'll just have to put up with it.

He resumed to paying attention to the show, and nearly felt out of the couch when he heard Natsu's response.

_"Yes, I do," he said with a sparkling smile that made the crowd swoon, females_ and _males._

_"Wow! Would you mind telling us what she's like? Better yet, if you don't mind me asking, would call her up?"_

'The host was really pushing it,' Gray thought, before shaking his head.

"There's no way that Natsu was going to agree with that."

Once more, he was dumbfounded when the latter had acceded to the request and began dialing him.

The dark haired male was having a mental turmoil, but... if he doesn't answer, then it would save both of them the energy. He smiled as if he thought of a brilliant idea, and allowed his phone to keep on vibrating in his pocket.

However, another conflict came to mind. 'Wait, won't that make it obvious that I know what he does now? Dammit, I curse myself for always answering his calls no matter how busy I was.'

And so, he took out his phone, took some deep breaths, and hoped that everything will go just fine.

**Beep**

"Hello?"

_"It seems that the call has connected!" The host exclaimed._

_While the pink haired actor smiled, "How's your day off coming along?"_

"Oh, that? Boring really. I have nothing better to do." Gray hoped that he sounded normal and not a stuttering fool from the accumulating nervousness inside of him.

He kept his watch on the TV and saw the other's face contort to a skeptical questioning expression. From there, the male knew that he wasn't convincing enough. Although, that expression went just as it came, making Gray confused... Until, he heard a whisper through the phone.

_"You know, don't you."_

It wasn't a question, and the male froze; caught red-handed.

"I-I'm sorry. I just happened to find you in a talk-show so..." He slumped in guilt. Since the latter worked hard to hide it from him.

"I'm really sorry, Natsu."

From the TV, he his partner smile brightly.

_"I forgive you, but you'll have to take responsibility of what I'm about to do."_

"I promise!" He said quickly for whatever it was, as long as it'll gain his lover's forgiveness, then, he would be willing to do it.

_"Alright, then just keep watching." Natsu ended the call, making everyone in the room confused, and sad that they didn't get anything out of the actor and his lover. _

_"Everyone, I have an announcement to make," he stated with a bright smile, as the noise quieted to hear him out. _

_"I'll be getting married to my lover, Gray Fullbuster. A man that I've been with for almost years."_

_**"WHA-"**_

**"-AT?!" **

The crowd and Gray both exclaimed in astonishment. Quickly, he called up his lover.

_"Hello, Gray~" Natsu picked up the phone, disregarding the noise and the crowd around him._

"M-m-married?! W-w-wh-" Gray was flustered as he stuttered from embarrassment; especially how it was just broadcast _worldwide_!

_"Well? What's your answer?"_

_The actor knew that his lover - fiancé he should say, became bashful as he heard a soft answer. _

_"... Yes."_

And so, that was how Natsu Dragneel, an actor, proposed to Gray Fullbuster, a novelist.

"... So that's our story. Now, go to sleep. You three have school tomorrow," Natsu stated authoritatively at his three children.

He and Gray decided to adopt years after marriage. They got two boys and girl, all relatively close to the other's age; ranging around 7-9 years old.

They all pouted, but followed the order nonetheless.

"Goodnight, daddy," they said in unison.

"Goodnight."

Planting kisses on their foreheads before turning off the lights and stood up to leave the room.

He was met with his wife who stood by the door of their bedroom as closed the entrance to their kids'.

"Coming to bed?" Gray asked, yawning right after from the exhaustion of his workload.

The pink haired male nodded with a smile, and went towards his partner.

Life had never been so perfect, and he greatly wished it stays that way.

* * *

Alright! I made it before the day ended. Again, hopefully this compilation of stories would be sufficient in replacement of the Valentine's fic. XD [PS: It didn't register the first time I uploaded it... so it's still kind of supposed to count, but whatever. As long as it's there, right? :3]  
Also, about the stories I haven't updated in a long time... I'll get to them! Just... it depends on my mood, but I'll get to them! I apologize for the waiting and I really do thank your patience with me. (_ _)

Sorry if it's weird and that it's un-edited... ^^"

Thanks for reviewing: Fullbusterrulesmyheart, azab, darkhuntressxir, Indh13, MentallyDatingGrayFullbuster , ForeverYaoi, dreamscometrue410, Rewinsan, killerjordan206

To Fullbusterrulesmyheart: I like Laxus/Freed~ They're quite cute and funny together.

**Suggestions and Comments are welcome!~ =^w^=**


End file.
